dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Vs. Ragna The Bloodedge
File:Dante Vs. Ragna Dcroc.png|Desert Croc DBZGUY_x3_dante_vs_ragna.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 dantevsragna.jpg|DeathBattleDude Dante Vs. Ragna The Bloodedge is an upcoming DBX by Desert Croc. It features Dante from the Devil May Cry series and Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. There is another version of the fight by DeathBattleDude. Description What happens when two badasses with the same color scheme meet? You get a badass fight of course! It's the Son of Sparda against The Grim Reaper! Let the battle begin! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Desert Croc= |-|DeathBattleDude=(Cues Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Dragon Punch*) In Slum Avenue, Ragna is seen walking in a road and then senses somone on his back. The man then takes out his sword, and draws it at him. "Tell me asshole, why the fuck are you mocking me, if you want to live, give me your big ass sword." The man is then revealed to be Dante, wielding his Rebellion. "Mocking me, look who's talking, we never even met and you are calling me a mockery of you, fuck you." The man then brings out his Blood Scythe in its sealed form, and then manages to quickly clash with Rebellion. "Tell me, are you one of Mundus' tricks, or the Order's new experiment?" Dante asked the Bloodedge. Ragna then shoved Dante aside and told him "Do you even know who i fucking am?! I am Ragna the Bloodedge, and i answer to no one, unless you want claim the 90 billion bounty on my head." Dante then tells him "90 billion, this bounty's gonna be mine." (Cues Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki - D.A.Y/BREAK*) HERE WE GOO! Dante and Ragna then runs towards each other and continue to clash their swords until Dante teleports out of the way and continuosly slashes him in the back. "Too easy!" Dante then pulls out Ebony and Ivory and starts shooting him in the back, incapacitating the Bloodedge. "Not gonna die now!" Ragna then heals his wounds and uses a portion of the Azure Grimoire to become stronger. "Feel my power!" Ragna then turns the Blood Scythe into its Scythe form and impales Dante and throws him aside. "You give Nero a run for his money!" Dante then stands up and heals his wounds. "But lets see if you give me a run for my money" Dante then activates his Royalguard style and walks at Ragna. "Hyaaaaah!" Ragna runs at Dante and attacks him with the Blood Scythe. "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!" Ragna continously slashes Dante with the Blood Scythe, but to no avail. "Hehehehehe, loser." Dante then punches him away and reverts back to normal. "Taste my fists." Dante then wields his Beowulf gauntlets and hits Ragna, pushing him far away before pulling out Yamato and teleporting towards Ragna managing to cut off his left arm. "You piece of shit!" Ragna then taps into more of the Azura Grimoire, increasing more of his power. "How the-" Dante then gets stabbed by the Azure Grimoire and then repeatedly gets slashed in the fight. Ragna steals his soul but Dante survives and taps into his Devil Trigger form. Ragna then taps into his Unlimited Mode, glaring at each other with great contempt before running at each other with Dante wielding Yamato. Both mens swords clash and Dante triumphs and breaks the Blood Scythe, before managing to grab Ragna and throw him in the air. Dante then manages to decapitate Ragna in mid-air before cutting his decapitated head into little wet chunks. "I'm Rich!" Dante shouted as he sheathes Yamato and walks away. DBX Results Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:DeathBattleDude Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music